


Awkward

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Barry, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You’ve been away from your hometown, your friends, and family for three months at an internship. Finally, you came back home, but Barry is acting really strange





	Awkward

You, Iris, and Barry have always been friends. You’ve always done everything together. Even when Barry was in a coma, you and Iris always were there. If Iris couldn’t be there, you were. If you had work to do, then Iris was there. The three of you were ever apart. 

Well, lately, you actually have been. With your internship in another city, Barry being superhero, and Iris’ news career, the three of you have been , well, separated. When you came back to town, Iris insisted that the three of you have a little “Welcome home, (Y/n)” party. You protested, saying that being gone for three months wasn’t really much, but Iris never gave up. 

When you arrived at the local cafe, everyone you knew was there. You laughed and enjoyed your time there, but someone was missing. 

“Sorry, I’m late." 

You knew that voice. Your face lit up. You pushed through the crowd, finally getting to the entrance. You threw your arms around your friend. "Barry!" 

Barry stood in shock for a second before wrapping one arm around you. ”(Y/n),“ he managed to get out. The scientist let go of you. 

You two awkwardly stared at each other for a semi-second. Barry cleared his throat. "I-I got you something.” He held out his hand. A beautifully wrapped present was laid in his hand. 

“Barry,” you sighed, taking the present. 

Barry rubbed his hands together, ready to admit something that he had been waiting to say his entire life. 

You laughed. “I love you. You know that?" 

Barry coughed, completely thrown off guard. "Uh, yeah. Um. Love you, too.” 

Before you could open the present, Joe came over, wrapping his arm around Barry’s shoulder. “Well, look at you two. Close as you always were. Maybe even bit closer?” The man eyed Barry. The latter just coughed. 

You just smiled at the two, clueless. Wanting to spend some time with your friend, you asked, “Joe, can I steal Barry away from you?" 

He nodded. "Be my guest." 

You beamed and grasped Barry’s hand and led him to the center of the party, where Iris was. Barry was red the entire time your hand touched his. 

Finally, you got to Iris. "Iris!" 

The young woman grinned. "Well, look at who’s late. Again.” Iris hugged the both of you. “It’s gonna be just like old times. Just Barry, Iris, and I(Y/n).” She pulled away and squealed. “Oh! I’m so excited! Plus, (Y/n), you need to meet Eddie." 

You laughed. "I will! Lemme just catch up with Barry." 

Iris nodded, knowing Barry’s obvious crush on you. "Oh, ok. Take all the time you need.” Before leaving, she looked at Barry and tilted her head towards you. 

Your guy friend made extravagant hand gestures, trying to say that he did not want to be left alone with his crush. 

Suddenly, you looked at him. 

Barry coughed and tried to pull it off even more so by covering his mouth. 

“You ok,” you giggled. 

The young man pointed at himself. “Me? Oh, um, yeah. I’m perfectly fine. You?" 

You smiled. "Well, I was without you for three months, so as well as I could be without the great Barry Allen." 

Barry smiled. "Yeah, that’s great.” He caught himself. “I mean, about the internship, not about you and me not being without each other.” He scrambled. “Not that I didn’t miss you. I did.” He laughed weakly. 

You gasped. “I forgot to open your present!" 

"Oh, you don’t-" 

When you took off the lid, the corners of your lips lifted. "Barry,” you sighed. You took out a beautiful golden chain necklace with a sun charm. It’s beautiful, Bar.“ 

Suddenly, someone bumped into you. 

"I am so sorry.,” you muttered. The necklace almost slipped from your fingers. You lit up, having an idea. “Wanna go to the roof?”

Barry stuttered, “T-The roof?”

“Yeah! We can look at the moon and find Venus, like we always did as kids.”

He opened his mouth. Second-thinking himself, he just nodded.

You grinned. The two of you pushed your way to the stairs and went to the roof. Feeling the cool night breeze, you spun around. “I found Venus!” you shouted. 

Barry smiled. “I taught you well.”

You focused your attention on Barry. You held out his gift for you and asked, “Can you put this on me, please?”

Barry stuttered, “Um, yeah. I could.” Barry took the necklace from your hand, his fingers barely touching yours. Your turned around and pulled your hair out of the way. Barry struggled with the clasp, trying his best not to touch your exposed neck. You worried. He seemed really closed off that day. To be honest, you were scared that you lost him in those three months. Wanting to him to open up a bit more, you asked, “Barry, how is everything around here?”

“Good,” Barry responded. “It’s been, you know, normal.” He finally mastered the clasp and stepped away. “Um, (Y/n), can I ask you something?”

You turned around, fixing your hair. “Yeah. Anything.”

Your best friend looked down, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, you know, you being gone allowed me to think a lot. And- well, I just wanted to asked,” he sighed, “Do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow? Like, just the two of us?”

You blinked. Why would he be so awkward about this? Then, you realized why. You grinned. “Like a date?”

Barry was at a loss for words. “Uh… Yea, if you want. If you don’t want to, it’s ok. You know just-”

“Barry,” you drawled. You stepped closer to him, so the two of you were inches apart. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

Barry was still a little awkward around you, and you loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I loooooove writing awkward Barry. Hopefully, you enjoyed this imagine, and if you did please consider commenting. Thank you for reading!


End file.
